Te quiero hermano
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Arthur piensa en España antes de iniciar una batalla contra él, que en verdad él no quiere librar. MAl summary dedicado a AnGeLuSyCaIm. Dénle una oportunidad


Autora: Bueno como me aburría hice este short dedicado a AnGeLuSyCaIm.

Si quieres más me lo dices y yo los hago

Inglaterra se encontraba en proa, mirando el amplio paisaje que se extendía ante él, e intentando divisar el barco de su hermano mayor España para saquearlo e impedirle el comercio con sus colonias. Su barco era imponente y la bandera pirata hondeaba en lo alto del palo mayor.

_Al soltar tu mano, solo un momento,_

_llego a pensar que todo podría terminar de repente._

Sus ojos se mostraban fieros, pero, si te fijabas bien mostraban un aire de tristeza. Él, en verdad no quería luchar contra el español, pero su reina lo ordenaba, solo por que era una amenaza para la economía, esa batalla estropearía la relación entre los dos, y el no quería que Antonio lo renegase como su hermano, Antonio le era un ser muy querido.

_Lo quería saber todo incluso acerca de lo que_

_te lastimaba, todo eso quedo inconcluso._

Arthur rezó en silencio para que Antonio no apareciera, que no hubiese salido a por mercancías, que no hubiese ido a visitar a México o a algún otro, sabía que Antonio estaba débil por las continuas guerras en casa de sus hijos, si se enfrentaban se pondría enfermo y sería lastimado, y eso era último que Arthur quería.

_Aunque yo debería empezar a desear que_

_encontraras la verdadera felicidad,_

_no puedo al parecer, aun soy_

_demasiado inmaduro._

Arthur pensó en su hermano, desde hacía tiempo sabía que estaba enamorado de él, esos ojos verdes le cautivaban y esa sonrisa pura que él era incapaz de producir le alegraba los días, él quería que fuese feliz...pero feliz a su lado, que no fuesen solo hermanos, sino, algo más.

-Debería dejarle tranquilo-pensó mirando al aire.

_¡Adiós!_

_¡Yo te amo!_

_Más que ningún otro, incluso más_

_profundamente de lo que el cielo es._

Cuanto le gustaba el que Antonio le tocase, el sentir el tacto cálido de sus manos bajo sus antiguos ropajes que Roma les había dado cuando aún existía. Arthur le amaba más que a nada, pero no sabía si Antonio sentía lo mismo, recordaba las veces que había llorado por que había sido rechazado por alguna mujer que Roma llevaba al campamento y como España le reconfortaba abrazándole y luego juntos le hacían alguna trastada a Roma para vengarse, aunque los motivos de Antonio fuesen distintos.

_¡No llores!_

_Nos volveremos a encontrar ¿verdad?_

_Pero el no ser capaz de verte_

_es algo que únicamente yo sabré._

Cuando Roma desapareció y los dejó solos ambos tuvieron que separarse, sin saber si sus caminos se volverían a cruzar, Inglaterra iba todos los días a las puertas de la casa de Antonio, pero era incapaz de llamarle y estar con él, ya no eran nada, entonces, ¿que pintaba en casa del español?

-¡Señor Arthur la bandera española!-gritó uno de los piratas al inglés

Era cierto la balandra española apareció por el horizonte, en popa estaba Antonio con el hacha preparada, su capa roja como la sangre oteaba como su bandera.

_Este es el destino que hemos elegido..._

_Algún día tu también entenderás su verdadero significado._

_Los valiosos recuerdos que forjamos juntos_

_siempre vivirán dentro de mi corazón._

Los barcos colisionaron y empezó una feroz batalla, muchos piratas murieron a manos del superior metal ibero que partía sus espadas por la mitad, España estaba quieto con la cabeza gacha, y el hacha apoyada en el suelo. Inglaterra se dirigió a él, con un único pensamiento "perdóname España" y derramndo una lágrima solitaria. Se sorprendió al comprobar como España dejaba caer el hacha y abría los brazos hacia él, como si de un abrazo se tratase, como los que le daba cuando eran pequeños.

_Alguna vez pensé que era algo hermoso_

_una palabra llamada esperanza._

_Y en un abrazo, casi doloroso,_

_miro hacia arriba y te veo._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_¡Yo te amo!_

El arma atravesó el estomago del español manchando las ropas de ambos hermanos con sangre, Inglaterra trató de zafarse, pero los fuertes brazos rojos no le dejaron.

-¿Porqué no me abrazas hermano?-preguntó el español sereno

-España....- Inglaterra le miró a los ojos, y volvió a perderse en ellos.

España comprendió que su hermano solo era un peón, el perro de su propia reina, tal vez como él obligado a atacar a gente que él apreciaba como persona que era. Inglaterra acercó sus labios a los de Antonio y allí en medio de la batalla ambos hermanos se besaron.

Les daba igual que sus luchadores se hubiesen detenido a mirar, que les mirasen con asco, para ellos(o al menos para Arthur), ese beso era el mismísimo paraíso.

_Mas que ningún otro,_

_incluso mas fuerte que a los sueños._

_¡Abrázame!_

_No me dejes, pero no dejes escapar_

_ni una sola cosa de este amor._

Arthur ordenó retirada tras hablar un poco con su hermano, esa vez no haría nada, le quería, le importaba bien poco que la reina le regañase, había estado con su hermano y no habían peleado, eso si, el español ahora estaba en su despacho vendado en la cintura por haber sido ensartado por su hermano.

-Arthur, yo te quiero-dijo el español mientras hablaban-pero solo como un hermano

-Yo lo suponía-dijo el inglés aguantando las ganas de llorar-¿Lovino es tu amor?

-Si, ese niño me está apoyando mucho, y yo le amo-dijo poniéndose en pie-pero a ti te quiero más que a nada, eres mi hermano y te quiero

El timonel de Antonio observó como los piratas se marchaban por donde habían venido, y les dejaban tranquilos, sabiendo que uno de ellos volvía con el corazón partido.

_¡No llores!_

_¡Yo te amo a ti!_

_Aunque estemos separados por grandes distancias_

_aún puedo vivir contigo._

_Autora: espero que te haya gustado AnGeLuSyCaIm._


End file.
